Aconitum
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: They BAU haven't seen SSA Dr Spencer Reid in just over two years, not after a transfer practically done in secret leaving the genius practically non-existent. Things hit the height of crazy when the infamous Hellboy is exposed to the world and Hotch and his team learn to get on without their resident genius until murders begin occurring in New Jersey-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Absence Of Light

_**SUMMARY: **__They BAU haven't seen SSA Dr Spencer Reid in just over two years, not after a transfer practically done in secret leaving the genius practically non-existent. Things hit the height of crazy when the infamous Hellboy is exposed to the world and Hotch and his team learn to get on without their resident genius until murders begin occurring in New Jersey and the BPRD enlist the BAU, in desperate need of their help._

_Monsters, demons, werewolves, suddenly it's all very real and the team have seen everything. Reid is not the man they used to know and with a new threat rapidly climbing to power will the two groups be able to set aside their differences before it's too late?_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds, Hellboy, or their characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ This is in a sense AU, it's based around season 6 of criminal minds with Spencey gone for two years and events occur after Prince Nuada accept in this version Liz is not pregnant and they never left the BPRD. Love it, hate it. Just give it a chance! Also __**IMPORTANT NOTE **__whether Aconitum continues will be up to you as readers. If you want this to continue just say so in a review, or even PM me, but say something! Even if you literally just put '__**continue**__' in a review, just let me know I'm not wasting my time and __**SECOND IMPORTANT NOTICE **__I am letting you choose the love interest for Spencer. I'll be posting a poll, so __**VOTE VOTE VOTE!**_

_Enjoy my lovelies and farewell for now!_

_IntoTheWilds xx_

* * *

_What makes a man a man? A friend of mine once wondered. Is it his origins? The way he comes to life? I don't think so. It's the choices he makes. Not how he starts things, but how he decides to end them._

_**-John Myers**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Absence of Light:**_

The first time SSA Derek Morgan had ever heard of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence had been during an unending nightmare when the infamous Hellboy had stepped into the light, changing everything he believed in with one appearance. Suddenly they weren't alone and the creatures of fairytales and nightmares had become very real. After that huge debacle involving a giant plant creature of some sort in the middle of Brooklyn all sorts of weird stuff had been cropping up, everything from Elves to Goblins. But at least up to that point, neither he nor the BAU had been involved with the goings on of the BPRD.

Unfortunately that was all about to change.

Everything was secrecy, mystery and just a hint of not telling which was annoying as hell. On the BAU jet the tension could be cut with a knife and eventually Morgan couldn't take it anymore.

"What is going on Hotch?" Morgan questioned after almost twenty minutes of God awful silence, "No mention of a case, no explanations whatsoever while we're all bundled onto the jet heading for Jersey, what's this all about?"

Morgan's hostility was to be expected. Hotch had gotten used to it after Reid had left the BAU, of course Morgan had always been of the belief that the male hadn't left voluntarily and as of that morning, Hotch now knew he was right. With an exhausted sigh the Unit Chief lent forward, linking his fingers, settling his elbows on his knees.

"Two years ago, Reid transferred out of the BAU," Hotch stated calmly, "it's what I was told, it's what I told you and wherever he was sent we were unable to keep tabs on him, which is sometimes not unheard of depending on who Reid was working for."

Morgan exchanged a look with the others, Emily, Rossi, JJ and Garcia looked just as worried as him, "Hotch," Emily eventually said carefully picking her words, "What are you trying to say? Has Reid gotten into some sort of trouble?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Hotch said hastily and then, "remember that case we took? We never caught the Unsub and he had attacked Reid before getting away."

"I remember," Garcia said knitting needles going still as she shook her head in disgust, "dirty son a bitch actually bit my poor baby genius. If it scarred it would've been the size of my hand!"

A murmur of agreement left the others and Hotch tried to relax. How in God's name was he going to explain this? He was barely taking it in himself! "The man, James Carlton, who injured him, was...was, oh Christ I can't believe I'm saying this!"

"Come on Hotch, just spit it out," Morgan urged tired of the pussy footing around.

"James Carlton was a werewolf and biting Reid made him one too."

The silence could only be described as comical. Five sets of eyes had blown wide, five jaws had dropped and five agents were all staring incredulously at Hotch as if waiting were the _gotcha _that he had clearly left out. But it never came and it was then the FBI agents realised that SSA Aaron Hotchner was telling them the absolute truth!

"A...A w-werewolf," Garcia squeaked eyes wide, "my baby boy is now a slobbering, blood thirsty—"

"No, no," Hotch barked realising his mistake, "no, Reid is nothing like Carlton. Werewolves are not evil; Carlton just chose to be a monster."

God and to think a while back none of them would've known anything about this, but ever since the BPRD had come to light, every section of the FBI was kept up to date. It just never directly affected them until now.

"So," Emily began softly, "what's this got to do with us heading to New Jersey?"

"Because the BPRD are there," Rossi said catching on, "That's where the kid was transferred to, wasn't it? No better place for him I suppose."

"Yes," Hotch responded dragging a hand through his hair, close to ripping it out, "We were called in by Director Manning. I don't know why as of yet, personally what use we could be is beyond me, but I couldn't refuse the orders."

"We're going to be a little out of our depth here Hotch," JJ said reasonably, "but I won't deny it. The idea of seeing Spence again will make it worth it."

Morgan hadn't spoken a word. What could he say? The idea that the kid was technically no longer human was a bit beyond his comprehension right about now. _Pretty boy what happened _was all Derek could think and why hadn't Reid come to them? Did he really fear their reaction so badly...Did he really fear _his_?

* * *

/o/o/o/o/o/o/

* * *

They arrived in Newark New Jersey around noon, the BPRD building looming over them like a great beacon of white stone and an agent waited patiently for them at the gate. Wordlessly the BAU group followed him inside. The place was in a word magnificent. Gold lined the walls, with old fashioned sconces lending light and after they were directed to a panel on the floor, the team descended into what could very well change their lives forever.

Agents swarmed the halls and the odd peculiar being wandered past. It took all their energies not to stare, which was a little hard when a man with no head trotted by, waving at them like it was perfectly normal.

"Yeah, that's not gonna haunt my sparkly dreams tonight," Garcia said sarcastically with a dramatic shudder.

"Francis is a _Dullahan_," explained a petite woman with black hair cut in a nice bob, her olive green eyes warm but calculating, "I'm guessing you're the agents from Quantico? I'm Agent Liz Sherman, Manning sent me to great you."

"Hello Agent Sherman, I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is JJ, Garcia, Emily, Rossi and Morgan," Hotch introduced shaking her hand.

"Welcome to freak central," Liz introduced before telling them to follow her.

"Eh, what's a _Dullahan_?" Garcia asked falling in step beside the younger agent, "I can take a guess by looking at him, but I doubt I'd be right."

Liz smiled in understanding, "You'd know the term headless horsemen better, but Francis hates that title."

A headless horseman named Francis? Now Morgan had heard everything!

"Yo Liz," called someone in passing, "Where's the pup? Red's been looking for him."

"He was heading out last I saw him."

"You are talking about Reid?" Morgan questioned looking between the two blatantly ignoring Hotch's glance of warning, "What, did he head out to howl at the moon?"

The bitter sarcasm was uncalled for and Garcia opened her mouth to rip her Adonis God a new A-hole when someone beat her to the punch.

"Contrary to belief," Spencer said from behind Morgan startling the older male, "the moon has no affect on a werewolf in the slightest. Sure we're wilder at that time of the month, but it doesn't actually affect our shifting or make us crazy with blood lust."

Liz hid her smile while the others positively gawked. Morgan couldn't help it, Reid looked exactly the way he had the day he left the BAU accept for a patch of scarred flesh on the right side of his throat, sneaking up just above his shirt collar.

"And the whole silver thing," Morgan asked wide-eyed at seeing Reid for the first time in two years.

"That one's true, burns like a bitch too," Reid answered cheerfully snapping closed the big tome he was carrying, "Hello Morgan."

And that's all it took.

"How can you do that?" Morgan barked ignoring a sharp command from Hotch, "How can you act as if all of this is perfectly normal?!"

"Gee thanks Morgan," Spencer responded with a half laugh.

"I'm serious kid," Morgan snapped, "you've been gone two years and you didn't think to drop a phone call and say why?"

Hazel eyes narrowing, the amused smile fell away and Spencer fought the instinct to snarl. He didn't exactly enjoy lying to them, but neither did he have much of a choice. Despite Hellboy exposing creatures like them to the human world, as little exposure as possible was a must.

"I won't explain myself to you Morgan," Spencer bit out angrily and Morgan hastily stepped back when his irises changed becoming glowing yellow spheres, "I'm not the awkward kid anymore, so be careful what you say."

"Pup, there you are," called a familiar voice and the BAU team got there first up close look of Hellboy. Shirtless, the red skinned demon reached out and grabbed the large book, absently flicking through the worn pages, "hnn, light reading huh squirt?"

"It's a journal," Spencer explained, "it belonged to a Julian A. Masters, and he wrote in it from eighteen-fifty to nineteen-fifty. It has everything, how he changed, how he survived, and his weaknesses, what strengthened him."

"I'm guessing this is what you an Abe went to France for?"

"Pretty much, that wasn't fun either, I couldn't put weight on my right leg for two days!"

"Ah yeah, Abe did mention something about _Kitsune_, an entire den of them," Hellboy said a slight grin twisting his lips, "They didn't take too well to having a wolf on their territory."

Rolling his eyes Spencer snatched the book back, "Right, you can make fun of me later for now Abe's looking for you and you follow me. We need to debrief you before we head out into the field."

Morgan looked as if he were about to argue, but then thought better of it and groaning he traipsed after Reid, the rest of the team following behind, while big red went in search of Abe. They wandered through the odd corridor, meeting others and despite all the strange sights; they were the ones being studied like they were aliens! Reid led them to a beautiful room, full of dark wood, lovely furnishings and shelf after shelf filled with books and strangely a water tank.

Rummaging through a stack of files on the desk in the centre of the room Reid began setting out photos and rattling off an explanation. It was just like old times.

"These are all unidentifiable homeless victims; all aged between fourteen and twenty-six. All drained of their blood, all with their major arteries torn asunder."

"We've fifteen victims so far," Liz added setting down a tray of coffee and telling the agents to help themselves, "In a timeframe of five days."

"Five days?" Rossi blustered, "that doesn't leave much of a cooling off period and those...My God, those are definitely teeth marks, but...they don't match. It looks as if someone bigger had the throat, while someone smaller took the wrists."

"We figured on more than one already," Spencer said rooting through papers, "Which is rare. Vampires tend to be lone hunters; they very rarely team up and share a kill."

"Vampires," Hotch asked brows knitting "are you serious?"

"Maybe," Reid answered honestly, "we don't have enough evidence to say otherwise and I have other theories, but for now we're treating this as a rogue Vampire."

"Why a rogue," JJ asked curious, a couple of times she noticed Derek rolling his eyes in exasperation, but she chose to ignore that.

"Because though Vampires hunt, they rarely kill," Liz explained, "Vampires don't want or need attention drawn to them so they're usually very careful. Actual humans killed by a Vampire are quite rare. I think it was two last year?"

"Four actually," Reid corrected, "two the year before and so far in two thousand and thirteen none, but that all depends on what this brings up."

"So why do you need us?" Derek demanded to know. Christ, he knew he was being childish, knew his behaviour was downright ridiculous, but he was angry at Reid and it would take time to resolve that fact.

"Vampires are extremely difficult to indentify," Spencer explained, "despite the stereotype, Vampires do not hold any real physical signs that they are different from normal humans and they can manipulate their bodies to make them appear more human."

Garcia shifted in her seat, "How?"

"By controlling their breathing, heartbeat and scent, which most of them find unnecessary, but if they want to hide, it comes in handy. As for why we need you here," Spencer reached for a bundle of files and handed them out, "we think a human is manipulating the situation and because of this they called in the BAU."

"What," Morgan spluttered opening the file and glanced through the meagre information they had gathered, "Why would a human go to such lengths? Why not kill them himself?"

"We're not sure," Liz said with a shrug of her slim shoulders, "but it wouldn't be the first time a human got in league with the occult for some reason or another."

"Take Adolf Hitler for example," Spencer said reaching for his coffee and pouring an obscene amount of sugar in the mug before taking a sip.

"I still don't understand why you need us," Morgan said exasperated, "seriously pretty boy, what use are we against real life, blood-drinking Vampires?!"

"Pretty boy," Liz snorted.

"Shut up Liz," Spencer retorted playfully before settling his hazel eyes back on Derek, the man screamed hostility, "Listen, we're following orders, just like you. We need to profile the human behind all of this and that's where the BAU comes in, after that I know as much as you do Morgan."

"I doubt that."

Throwing up his hands Spencer had to forcefully swallow a nasty bark as temper began to boil his blood. Fortunately for Morgan an alarm put a cease to any conversation, a red light blaring nosily just above their heads. Liz swore and Spencer scrambled to his feet and here the young genius was hoping for an early night. Sadly monsters didn't keep good hours.

* * *

/o/o/o/o/o/o/

* * *

To Spencer's dismay he had been paired with Morgan. They were trudging through dank allies and Morgan's rare jitteriness was a big contrast to Spencer's annoyingly calm demeanour. Like Hellboy Reid was in leather pants, shitkickers boots and a black muscle shirt, a sleeveless jacket over it. In honesty his uniform was a great deal like those shadowhunter kids from the movie Garcia had dragged him to, _The City of Bones _and pretty boy was armed to the teeth! A blade sat in a leather holster strapped to Spencer's left thigh, a gun on his right hip and a bow and a quiver of arrows lay snug against his back. Morgan seriously doubted the kid knew how to use them; maybe it was just to add to the obvious tough guy persona he was trying to exude.

He also wore gloves, sturdy ones that covered his hands and stopped just below his shoulders. Morgan wondered what that entailed, but instead he asked, "So why are you here?" His tone was curt and disbelieving; he didn't think the kid was any use against real life monsters.

"Well, despite what you may think Morgan," Reid responded casting his torch over a denser part of the alley, "I'm one of the best fighters on this team...that and I'm bait."

"Bait...?"

"Yep, nothing catches the attention of a Vamp more than a werewolf. So by association, you're going to have one hell of a bad night."

"Wonderful."

Nose wrinkling Spencer sniffed, head rising slightly as he scented the air and Morgan couldn't help it, his dark brown eyes rolled and he let out a maddened breath. This was getting ridiculous! He just couldn't make himself believe the kid was actually a God damn werewolf!

"Hmm," Spencer said after a moment, "something's been here; they aren't actually trying to hide it."

'_Pup, do you copy?'_

"I'm here Red, what have you got?"

'_Blue and I found another body, just like the other victims, but this time...they took her head.'_

Spencer scowled, "that's a serious change in their MO. They didn't take body parts from the others."

'_Well, it adds to the theory that there's more the one of them.'_

Spencer opened his mouth to reply when every hair on his body stood on end, a scent filled his nose and spinning around he just had time to pull Morgan out of the way when a snarling, spitting woman hit him with the force of a cannonball. They hit the pavement with a painful crash, but ignoring the sting in his back; Spencer brought one booted foot up and kicked hard. Stronger then a human, the Vampire flew almost four feet before striking the side of the building. Her skull collided with the worn brink, a resounding crack emitted, but it didn't faze the creature in the slightest.

'_Pup, pup,'_ Hellboy roared across the intercom, _'stay where you are, we're on the way!'_

What was he five?! He could handle the situation himself and they'd never make it in time and with a vicious snarl Spencer shifted form. Morgan had managed to uncoil his body from the rough ground just in time to see Spencer's entire frame expand and change. His eyes blew wide at the sight of what suddenly stood in the kids place. The wolf was huge, nowhere near ridiculously big as those _Twilight _wolves, but certainly not a normal size either. His fur was the same shade as Spencer's choppy mop of hair and his eyes were a brilliant yellow, flecked with speckles of hazel and gold. All and all he was a most imposing sight and to Morgan's astonishment the crumpled woman merely laughed.

"You think you scare me wolfy?" She crooned pulling herself upright, blonde hair stained red, the side of her skull oddly caved in but healing from what Morgan could see, "you werewolves are no match for the night children."

Spencer's muzzle curled back in a menacing growl begging to differ, revealing white serrated teeth. He was taking careful steps and Morgan realised pretty boy was looking for an opening. He had seen for himself how fast the bitch could move and clearly Spencer knew that and was proceeding with caution. Eerie black eyes suddenly slid in his direction and the blonde appraised Morgan hungrily, an amused smile lifting her pillowy lips at the sight of his outstretched gun.

"That pea shooter won't be much use against me sugar," the Vampire called playfully, "but the same can't be said for the mutt."

It was a rookie mistake and maybe had he been on his own, Spencer would never have let it happen. Then again, would he have thought Vampires to be organised enough to have a sniper? The pain that erupted in his side was raw fire. The werewolf shrieked in agony hitting the ground hard.

"Reid!" Morgan bellowed and Spencer must've passed out for a second because the next he knew Hellboy was looming over him, face contorted with concern, tone dripping in it.

"Pup, pup, Spencer," Red howled dropping down by the wiggling werewolf with a heavy curse, "Blue, do you read, we need a medic, the kids been shot with silver!"

A pained whine left the wolf, his eyes unfocused looking the group over, Morgan and Hotch stood back taking in the scene horrified, Liz was barking out orders to someone and everything was just hazy pain. Running a hand through his fur Hellboy tried to keep him calm.

"I know it hurts pup," Red said softly, "but I need you to keep still okay kid?"

"Why doesn't he just change back?" Morgan snapped angrily.

"He'll only bleed out faster," Red bit back, "Pup? Shit pup, stay awake! Do not close your eyes Spencer!"

Spencer whimpered low in his throat, eyes rolling back and the last he heard before the night took him, was Hellboy's furious orders and someone's screams.


	2. Bumps In The Night

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds, Hellboy, or their characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ So the votes are in my lovelies and **Derek Morgan** is the chosen love interest by my fab readers, winning by a single vote! Anywho you know the drill, read, review (Pretty please to the reviews, I really would love the feedback!) annnnd above all enjoy ;) _

_Love ya!_

_IntoTheWilds AKA Emza_

_xxx_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:** The Flashback sequence is an idea courtesy of my friend Matt! Thank you Matttttt! ;)_

* * *

**Last time on Aconitum... **_  
_

_"Pup, pup, Spencer," Red howled dropping down by the wiggling werewolf with a heavy curse, "Blue, do you read, we need a medic, the kids been shot with silver!"_

_A pained whine left the wolf, his eyes unfocused looking the group over, Morgan and Hotch stood back taking in the scene horrified, Liz was barking out orders to someone and everything was just hazy pain. Running a hand through his fur Hellboy tried to keep him calm._

_"I know it hurts pup," Red said softly, "but I need you to keep still okay kid?"_

_"Why doesn't he just change back?" Morgan snapped angrily._

_"He'll only bleed out faster," Red bit back, "Pup? Shit pup, stay awake! Do not close your eyes Spencer!"_

_Spencer whimpered low in his throat, eyes rolling back and the last he heard before the night took him, was Hellboy's furious orders and someone's screams..._

* * *

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Bumps in the Night:_**

...Spencer...

...Pup, can you hear me...?

...Please...pretty boy...just hold on!

Voices, he could hear several, all mingled together. Panicked, worried and with the horrible burn in his side all he could concentrate on was the pain, while his mind dug up memories, pulling them to the forefront of his mind.

With a meek whimper his thoughts shied away from them, but there was nowhere to hide.

* * *

/_This wasn't right. The pain in his shoulder was raw, an aching burn, but when did the pain start to spread? He had been cleared for active duty a week now and it had been three weeks since that fool Carlton had attacked him and he had had no complaints over his mild injuries till tonight._

_Wincing Spencer paced his living-room scratching absently at the still healing mark on his shoulder. His skin was livid fire and it felt as if something was writhing beneath the surface of his flesh._

_What the hell was wrong with him?! _

_Everything was horribly sensitised, he could smell too much, hear too much, feel too much and for one terrifying moment the genius wondered had his sanity finally departed. Had the schizophrenia he had feared for so long finally caught up with him? But that all fled his mind when the most vicious wave of pain tore through his slender form driving him to his knees with a strangled yelp._

_"Nnn...M-Morgan," Spencer whimpered helplessly, reaching feebly for his cell phone, his mind on one thing, he had to call Derek. But his body had other ideas. Muscles ceasing Spencer cried out tears filling his honey coloured eyes, white hot agony ripped through his bones stealing his breath and when the young genius could finally pull air into his lungs in began with a scream...but ended on a howl./_

* * *

The world came back into sudden sharpness, every noise, scent and sound hitting Spencer at once. All but overwhelming the Doctor. Pain, that's all he was aware of, the feel of someone probing his side and when a particularly horrible sensation cut through him, the werewolf squealed and surged, teeth snapping as he tried to get away from the offending touch.

"Hold him," Abe barked one arm pressing into Spencer's squirming middle.

"Easier...said...then...done Blue!" Hellboy grunted, doing his best to pin the writhing werewolf.

Two other agents tried to hold the animal, wary of the gnashing teeth. The last thing they needed was to be bitten by accident. None of them particularly had the desire to become a werewolf. Thankfully, Spencer's bite didn't affect Hellboy—a fact they had discovered by accident—the wolf writhed and thrash, teeth latching onto Red's rock like arm, while Blue worked as fast as he could.

Just outside the door the team stood together. Hotch and Morgan remained near the back, while the rest got a better look at their wolfish comrade. Each yelp and bark, every whimper and whine tore through Garcia's heart until she could no longer stand it.

"Why aren't they sedating him?"

"Sedatives don't work on werewolves," Liz explained gently, "with their regenerative capabilities; they burn it off too quick."

"If he heals that fast," began Morgan somewhat confused, "why are they worried about him bleeding out?"

"Wolfy heals fast," said the gruff agent who had introduced himself moments ago as Director Tom Manning of the BPRD, "but with silver in his body it puts a halt to his healing. Unless Abe gets the bullet out, he'll bleed to death."

"Oh God," Garcia moaned hand pressed to her mouth in an attempt to hold back the sobs, but on Spencer's next screech enough was enough and barrelling forward Garcia did quite possibly the most stupid thing the tech analyst had ever done.

"GARCIA!" Morgan hollered too late, dark eyes blown wide in horror.

Hellboy looked up in astonishment, watching the bubbly blonde approach bravely—or foolishly whichever way you saw it—stopping by Spencer's writhing head, Garcia reached out and to everyone's absolute shock took one paw, petting it in a comforting gesture. Whimpering Spencer moved so his head rested in Garcia's hand, honey-ochre eyes looking up at her, the irises glazed slightly. Smiling, Garcia ran her fingers gently along his snout.

"He knows me," said the blonde completely awed.

"Of course he does," Blue told her gently from his end, "his mind is human, even if his body isn't."

From there things happened pretty quickly. Abe finally locked on the offending bullet and as he pulled it free Spencer's instincts went into overdrive. With a fierce bark he lunged and would've had his teeth buried in Garcia's throat if it weren't for Hellboy. Tackling the werewolf Red pinned his struggling weight, landing Garcia on her ass in the process. Wide eyed she watched Spencer go absolutely crazy, but eventually the fight drained from him and the werewolf slumped to the ground, lost to the unconscious world once more.

* * *

_/Pound. Pound, pound, pound, his heart was a God awful race in his chest, blood a roar in his ears and nothing made sense. Everything was too bright, too loud and he was far too aware of his own breaths, which were more like pants as they were torn raggedly from his lungs. His mind wasn't working right, his thoughts a jumbled mess, nothing making sense and as he lost himself more to whatever had gone wrong with his body, Spencer feared this was what insanity felt like._

_Rain, he could feel rain and each droplet seared through him. It was all too much, ripping him apart; to the point he feared he'd never be put back together._

_Car horns, he could hear car horns and shouts. Someone was shouting, afraid, they were afraid and he could smell something else. It was there, on the wind, a bitter aroma that made his nose wrinkle, a defensive growl turning to a confused whine._

_Spencer could smell blood.../_

* * *

/o/o/o/o/o/o/

* * *

Awareness came slow and sluggish. Every bone, every cell ached horribly and turning with a groan, Spencer forced his eyes open taking in his surroundings. Someone had put him in his room, well thank God for that and at some point he had obviously shifted back to his human form. Crawling from beneath his covers with a wince and curse, Spencer dragged on a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt. His skin was horribly sensitive, which tended to happen after a dose of silver got into his system. Speaking of which, stomach rolling horribly, the young genius stumbled and with a groan waited for the vicious nausea to pass.

Silver was a cruelty and it was just his luck he had been nailed by it last night. Then again, the after affects were rarely this bad.

After some drifting about, which was not pleasant in his current condition, Reid found the BAU and BPRD teams all in the main kitchen working through a hearty breakfast and coffee. With a metabolism that worked way too damn fast, Spencer would have usually had about three adult portions worth by now, but as it stood this morning, his stomach had other ideas.

"Whoa pup," Red gasped dramatically once he copped the youngest member of the team, "you look like hell."

"Red, I know you saved my life last night, but don't make me hurt you," Spencer retorted much to Hellboy's amusement.

Shuffling almost painfully toward the table, Spencer took a seat between Morgan and Liz groaning and pushing a plate away when it was offered to him, "Christ Abe, what sort of bullet did they use? I've never felt this bad after a run in with silver before!"

"It would appear they've gotten clever," Abe commented with an absent movement of his hand, "The bullet I removed from your side was hollow, its contents a liquid form of diluted silver mixed with some iron that ended up in your bloodstream. I'm afraid all we can do now, is wait for your body to purge the substance."

"They nearly killed you pretty boy," Morgan added his tone scathing.

"No. They didn't," Reid corrected with a sleepy yawn, chin resting in his hand. It looked as if he was literally holding his head up.

"They shot you," JJ argued flabbergasted, "how can you say they weren't trying to kill you?"

"Because a Vampire would know a wound like that wouldn't have killed him," Hellboy explained casually. "Things looked dire last night, truth be told, the pup was in no danger."

"A Vampire would know where to aim if they wanted me dead," Reid added, "they would've aimed for my heart. _This_ was just a warning."

"Plus the diluted silver," Liz said with a shrug, "a pure dose would've killed Spence in a matter of minutes. I agree, it was a warning, bastards want us to back off."

"I love how you can talk about this like it was nothing," Morgan snapped angrily.

"Oooo touchy," Red said with a smirk, "You think that's bad, you should've seen what happened to the pup three months ago."

"I still say that was your fault," Spencer told Hellboy getting to his feet to get some coffee, his stomach didn't mind the idea of coffee, thank God. Of course his head had other ideas as the world violently swam.

He just barely heard Garcia asking for details of one of her baby genius' escapades when Spencer's body pitched. There was a sudden shout of, "REID!" Arms catching him before he fell and melting into the warm body and familiar scent, he gave into the grasping abyss.

* * *

_/Morning came and with it came foggy thoughts and snapshots of the night before. His muscles ached and moving Spencer was shocked to find grass and not sheets beneath his grasping fingers. Hazel eyes blinking open, fighting away the blurriness of sleep, the young genius surged upright with a strangled yelp. Eyes huge he took in his surroundings too stunned to even form a coherent sentence. He was in the middle of a park, one he recognised. It actually wasn't too far from his apartment. It was early, and from what Spencer could see, he was alone, the sun just barely rising above the horizon._

_Heart racing he fisted a hand in his hair and frowned when he found the tufts of brown encrusted with something. It was then Spencer noticed the blood. His hands were crimson, the ruby red streaking over his clothing, leaving his hair matted and a man who dealt with murderers and victim's day in day out, Reid knew when so much blood was too much blood._

_What the hell happened last night?!_

_God only knows how, but he managed to stumble back to his apartment undetected. Door locked Spencer tried to get his bearings, but that was hard to do when you were so close to hysteria and there was a great big gaping hole in your memory._

_Had he suffered some sort of psychotic episode and hurt someone? It certainly wasn't unheard of; in fact more than one case came to mind._

_"Oh God," Spencer groaned and because it was closest he aimed for his kitchen sink. His stomach proceeded to have a complete evacuation till nothing remained and ever the observant type; Reid couldn't help but notice his vomit looked odd. What the hell had he eaten last night?_

_A brief flash of an owl came to mind and the sudden slice of memory made him heave once more._

_Considering his current situation, the male decided he didn't want to know anymore than that. Heart still pounding a mile a minute, emotions crazy, Spencer wasn't sure which one he wanted to do, scream or cry. Logically he should call Hotch and explain everything, but fear kept him from reaching for his cell phone. _

_His emotions eventually won, hot frothy and fright filled tears spilling free from his honey coloured hues. The silence stolen when a loud urgent knock sounded upon his door.../_

* * *

Tearing from the nightmare slash memory Spencer sucked down breaths in great gulps. His heart was slamming against his rib-cage and skin clammy he feared he'd be sick, but he managed to hold back the urge.

"Whoa, easy kid," crooned a familiar voice and it was then Spencer realised he was back in bed and Morgan had been sitting in a chair next to him.

"What happened?" The young Genius croaked tiredly, wincing at the sound of his abused vocal cords. He accepted a glass of water gratefully when it was offered, looking up at Morgan expectantly.

"Abe reckons you're just weak after what happened," Morgan explained, "he took some blood just to be safe, but it looks like you're healing okay. He just wants you to rest for now, no arguments on this one pretty boy."

A hand up Reid was a vision of innocence, "hey, I never opened my mouth. I know my limits Morgan; I won't push them, certainly not after collapsing."

"Yeah, you frightened the hell out of us kid," Morgan told him with a weak smile, "I thought Garcia was gonna drop just from seeing you faint."

With a guilty smile the werewolf snuggled deeper into the plump pillows before settling his honey eyes back on Morgan, "I'm sorry," he said eventually and he wasn't talking about the whole collapsing thing.

Morgan sighed running a hand over his head, "listen...pretty boy..."

"No Morgan," Spencer said firmly cutting off the older agent, "you've every right to be mad, I get it, I really do. I'm sorry for how things turned out. They wouldn't let me contact you and believe you and me; I argued every step of the way until I finally _had _to give in."

"This can't have been easy on you Reid," Morgan said gently, his guilt gnawing at him, "Jesus kid I'm sorry, so sorry for how pig headed I've been. I was hurt and angry, but I understand why everything had to be kept quiet."

Spencer smiled relieved, "so we're good now...?"

Grinning Morgan reached over and gave Reid's hand a brief squeeze, "yeah pretty boy, we're good."

Smiling, lids drooping, Spencer nestled into his pillows and as he drifted off to the land of nod once more, he could've sworn a feathery kiss had been pressed against his cheek.

* * *

_/Hands shaking, heart in his throat Spencer made his way slowly toward the door. It was last minute he realised he was still covered in blood and snatching his hand back from the handle he wandered if he could just ignore whoever was there._

_Clearly, they had other ideas._

_The door suddenly swung inward when a powerful booted foot struck it, sending it careening into the wall with a God awful smash. Gasping Spencer stumbled back and his hazel eyes drank in the most bizarre sight. Hellboy, of all people, was filling up his doorway, a gun lazily resting against his shoulder as he cast a look over the trembling man stood a few feet away from him._

_"God damn pup, do you have any idea what I've been through trying to find you?"_

_Oh God, he had hurt someone!_

_"W-what did I do?" Spencer stammered meekly plucking at his bloody button-down._

_"Funnily enough kiddo, that's your blood, you nearly made mince meat of yourself after running out in front of that truck driver," chuckling in amusement Hellboy closed the door that was now a tad warped and took a step toward the scrawny kid, "I don't know who got more of a fright, the driver or that old lady after you went straight through her shop window."_

_"I-I what...I...I've no memory of that," Reid spluttered._

_Hellboy nodded holstering his gun, deciding the genius was no threat, "Yeah, the first time tends to be muddled like that so I've heard."_

_"First time," Reid croaked confused._

_Hellboy grinned and with a flourish of his hand the red demon blurted out the last thing Spencer thought he would ever hear._

_"First time as a...werewolf..."/_

* * *

/o/o/o/o/o/o/

* * *

"Oh my baby genius," Garcia gushed later that night reaching over to place a hand on Spencer's forehead, clucking like a mother hen, "you're still warm my dove."

Spencer laughed nudging her hand away, "that's my normal body temperature Garcia."

Garcia blinked and it dawned after a second or two, "Oooo like _Twilight_?"

Spencer blinked in confusion and JJ laughed, leaning over to whisper dramatically to Garcia, "Spence has never seen or read _Twilight_."

"Oh Reid," Garcia exclaimed horrified, "you and me are having a _Twilight_-athon first chance we get! This is just unacceptable!"

Rolling his eyes Spencer reached for the journal he had brought with him and opened up at the last page he had read. Julian A. Master's words filled his mind and Spencer lost himself to the pages, drinking every word in, until several scenes made him pause. Absently he reached for a pad and pen and while the rest of the team chatted, the genius was scrawling down information until.

"Oh my God..."

"Pup, you okay?" Red asked gently looking at the kid over the rim of his cup.

"The murders," Spencer said looking up at the Hellboy and the others, "they're identical to an event that took place back in eighteen seventy-three! It's all here in Julian's own words!"

"So we either have a copy cat," Liz started.

"Or it's the same killer," finished Spencer, realising there was a lot more to this then any of them could have possibly realised.


	3. Julian

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds, Hellboy or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Sorry about the delay! And could Y'all do my new poll pretty please? :) Oh and read and review! ^_^_

* * *

**Last Time on Aconitum:**

_Rolling his eyes Spencer reached for the journal he had brought with him and opened up at the last page he had read. Julian A. Master's words filled his mind and Spencer lost himself to the pages, drinking every word in, until several scenes made him pause. Absently he reached for a pad and pen and while the rest of the team chatted, the genius was scrawling down information until._

_"Oh my God..."_

_"Pup, you okay?" Red asked gently looking at the kid over the rim of his cup._

_"The murders," Spencer said looking up at the Hellboy and the others, "they're identical to an event that took place back in eighteen seventy-three! It's all here in Julian's own words!"_

_"So we either have a copy cat," Liz started._

_"Or it's the same killer," finished Spencer, realising there was a lot more to this then any of them could have possibly realised._

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Julian:_**

Three thick volumes in his arms, Spencer dropped lithely to his feet from the top of the long ladder and wandered toward the table setting the books down. Derek blinked in surprise, but after seeing his best friend turn into an oversized dog, why was he shocked? He had seen enough fantasy movies, and had read enough fantasy novels to know lycanthropy came with fringe benefits. Already Spencer was scanning the books with a speed that Morgan didn't realise until that very moment how much he had missed.

The head of the most recent victim had been discovered not far from her body and they had figured it had been an accident, rather than intentional. A frenzy of hungry Vampires simply getting a little too carried away.

Derek was rooting through old files at his friend's request, looking for anything on Julian A. Masters, coming up with zilch.

"Pretty boy, in that big old brain of yours what do you think it is, a copy cat or whoever Julian spoke of?"

"If this was a normal BAU case, I'd instantly say copy cat." Spencer answered without looking up, "but this is not your normal world anymore Morgan, the rules are different here and because of that it makes it harder for me to answer that question."

Morgan blinked owlishly, "Reid, are you actually telling me you don't know?"

At that Spencer looked up hazel eyes bright an amused smirk curling his lips, "smart ass."

"You know it, kid."

Reaching for Julian's journal Spencer winced when the movement pained him. Derek tensed but said nothing. He knew there was no point, Spencer wouldn't appreciate being babied and he had explained that it would take a day or two for the toxin to leave his system anyway. Spencer flicked through the leather bound book jotting down notes as he scanned the pages. It was hundreds and hundreds of lines of mostly nonsense, but he knew the answer they wanted was lost somewhere within the dark blue ink.

Rossi, Hotch, Liz, Red and Blue had headed out on a call. Nothing major, just a tip off that Red intended to pursue. Of course where Red was concerned lack of patience would lead swiftly to the use of brute force or superior weaponry and since their source was a Goblin, that was a given.

"How many deaths did Julian mention?" Morgan asked reaching for another box of old files.

"Twenty and he spoke of it stopping abruptly, expressing that it was finished."

"So we've most likely four more innocent people on the Unsub's radar?"

Spencer sighed tossing down his notes, dragging a hand through his hair, "yes and I can't find a connection between them. They were not related, some were from different states, all different heights, eye and hair colour. I can't find the one thing that links them!"

"Easy pretty boy," Morgan soothed getting up to fetch more coffee for them, "if anyone can figure this out, it's you."

"I don't know Morgan, I have a horrible gut feeling that if we don't stop him he'll be in the wind and we won't—"

Morgan froze mid pour. The look of dawning that had come upon Spencer's face was so familiar that the agent chuckled to himself. Spencer's hazel eyes had gotten that light that tended to come alive whenever a serious thought had come upon him. His lips were moving a mile a minute and when he surged to his feet tearing into a box on his left side, the older Agent knew the kid had figured something major out.

"How did I miss it?" The Doctor blustered incredulous lining out photo after photo.

"Care to share it with the rest of the class Reid?" Suggested Morgan dryly, settling a mug in front of the frantic werewolf.

"These symbols," Reid began pointing to two pieces that had been carved into the skin of every victim, "It's Japanese. This one means Processing...and this means woman."

Morgan scowled in confusion, "okay, I'm sorry Reid, but I don't get it."

Spencer looked up at him beaming in triumph, "Each victim has either or, and if you put both symbols together they make an entirely different word. Virgin, he's been killing Virgin's!"

"Shit, that's our connection," Morgan breathed catching on, "but how does that help?"

"Because, I think a hunch I had when this all started might be right after all. I think these killings are ritualistic."

Morgan nodded, "makes sense, but didn't you say the blood was being drank?"

"By Vampires, but this isn't about the blood," turning Spencer started for the book shelf and began yanking down several volumes, "this is about their souls. Our killer is harvesting them."

_Was that even possible?_ Morgan thought grimacing in disgust, and how did Reid even come to these conclusions! Then again it was Spencer and the older agent had long given up wondering how his brain worked. Lost to his thoughts, Morgan completely forgotten, Spencer rifled through books, notes and tried to figure out the _Who_ behind it all. An hour later he shoved everything away from him and stood to pace. He realised he had an audience.

"You look pissed pup," Red commented with a crooked grin.

"Our killer is a soul harvester."

Hellboy's smile fell away, Blue gasped and Liz let out a rare course. Spencer knew the signs because they had dealt with a similar crazy only a year previous. Of course he had been an amateur, but this guy unfortunately seemed to know what he was doing.

Red scrubbed a hand over his face, "What type are we looking at here Spence?"

"With the kills and blood drain and the fact there was one other similar event that we know of? Our killer is harvesting them for a life source. They're cheating death."

There were three main types of people who went to the bother of stealing souls. Youth thieves', hoping to cheat death, those who needed to seal certain spells—which was actually the most common one—and Necromancers, who needed souls when it came to certain Necromancy. Those who stole it for eternal life were rare. The spell was complicated and usually they needed some sort of magical ability, which meant they were most likely looking for a Mage, which could be traced easier than a human, luckily enough. Magic had a unique fingerprint, find that, and they'd have a higher chance of finding the crazy son a bitch. The only issue, there was over six hundred Mages in New Jersey alone and with no definite picture of him, narrowing him down was going to be next to impossible.

Hellboy cursed, "We're in deep shit!"

"I'm guessing you got nothing out of the Goblin?"

Liz snorted, "Before or after he knocked him into the middle of next week?"

"Red," Spencer groaned, "Seriously!"

"Ah he was no help pup, believe me. You gonna take a break? You look like you need one. Maybe some hand to hand in the Gym will get your juices flowing."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Rossi questioned in amusement entering the room with Hotch, JJ, Emily and Garcia in tow, "Did someone actually suggest accident prone Reid try some hand to hand?"

Red chuckled, "The Spence you knew maybe, but Pup could easily hand you your ass, even on a bad day."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Rossi scoffed.

"Don't underestimate him Rossi," Morgan commented, "I saw the kid in action before he took the shot and let's just say I wouldn't want to be in a fight with him."

"Knowing I can shift into an oversized version of Clooney would put anyone off I suppose," Spencer teased laughing when Morgan playfully punched his arm.

"You wanna test your strength against me pretty boy anyway? I bet I could still take you."

The grin that curved Spencer's mouth was quick and bright, a mischievous glint lighting up his hazel eyes, "you are so on Morgan."

Morgan had a feeling he was about to be owned, but it would get Spencer away from the files and books for a little bit and allow the kid to blow off some steam. That was worth a bruised ego any day.

* * *

/o/o/o/o/o/o/

* * *

Morgan wouldn't have traded his BAU family for anything, because only they could sit casually drinking coffee while trading bets on whom was about to get beat. The BPRD gym was something to behold, with up to date equipment, good workout mats and plenty of space. For the hour it was, they were currently the only ones inside the plush room and after changing into workout gear, Morgan and Reid took up positions across from one another. The confidant cocky grin on Pretty boy's face told the older agent just how much trouble he was in.

Morgan went in low intending on using his superior girth to tackle the younger agent, but Spencer had predicted this and at the last second he crouched and jumped. He spun over Morgan and landed gracefully the other side of the mat. Morgan barely had enough time to register what had just happened before he was body slammed. The breath burst from his lungs on contact with the softened floor, and for a moment he was very aware of muscles that the scrawny Doctor Reid at one time hadn't possessed and the lovely warmth of him pressed against him. Before he could delve too deep into the feelings he had suppressed for so long, Morgan planted his foot against Spencer's sternum and kicked.

Spencer was propelled backward, but to everyone's shock the werewolf twisted and somehow managed to land on his feet. Hell, the kid hadn't even broken a sweat! It was as if this was completely child's play to him and Morgan had the notion that Spencer was seriously holding back.

Surging off the floor he struck, using basic FBI training, but with a fluid grace Spencer dodged every move and soon Morgan was one big ache, his muscles weeping and the damn kid wasn't so much as panting!

"Okay pretty boy," Morgan croaked before dropping to his ass, "I give!"

Laughing Garcia held her hand out with a gleeful smirk and happily collected fifty dollars from each of the BAU spectators. The bubbly tech analyst was the only one who believed her baby genius had a shot against Derek. They were seeing a whole new side to their favourite genius.

"Ooo, sweetie that was amazing," Garcia gushed rushing toward Spencer, "and look at you, even ill you look as if you weren't even trying."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh, "I was keeping to Morgan's strength, but yes I wasn't trying all that hard."

"Wow," Hotch breathed with a rare smile, "then at your full ability you must be quite the opponent."

"Werewolves are supernatural warriors, we're built to fight." Spencer shrugged. "There aren't many stronger than me. Even Red has a hard time trying to beat me."

"More werewolf facts," Morgan said with a grin getting vertical, "anything else you'd like to share?"

Spencer opened his mouth to say something only to freeze. His eyes went slightly wide and for a moment Morgan feared he was going to collapse, but suddenly the kid was moving, his quick strides switching to a run and he didn't stop until he made it back to the huge library almost running Abe down in an attempt to get to the thick journal on the table. Frantically he rifled through it, completely unaware of anyone else in the room until what he was looking for finally jumped out at him.

"Moon children," the thirty-two year gasped in astonishment for the second time that day, "How the hell did I miss _that_?!"

"Any time you feel like letting us in on your thoughts pup you go ahead." Red supplied in a dry tone rolling his sun coloured eyes.

"Moon children, Julian referred to Werewolves as the moon children."

Abe was the first to catch on, "But a Vampire won't call a werewolf a moon child, only a werewolf themselves would use that term."

"Exactly," Spencer dragged a hand through his hair, "Julian A. Master's wasn't a Vampire he was a werewolf."

"And that is a big deal because...?" Rossi asked clearly not getting it.

"Because Werewolves have a fairly human lifespan," Red said excitedly, "so Julian couldn't have written a journal for a hundred years unless he was the one harvesting the souls to stay alive!"

Spencer shook his head, "He wasn't harvesting, he's involved, but he wasn't harvesting. Even if he was a mage, the werewolf venom would cancel that out. But I can tell you this, we find Julian, we'll find the killer."

* * *

/o/o/o/o/o/o/

* * *

Breathing ragged, heart ramming forcefully against her ribs, Sarah a girl of sixteen vaulted over thick tree roots and tripped over brambles, doing all she could to escape the melodious music drifting through the air, attempting to captivate her senses, which sounded crazy! Moon illuminating her soft features, white blonde hair billowing everywhere, fear surged her on. Of all deaths she could experience, she preferred it wouldn't be this.

Naturally fast, Sarah sprinted ahead, but the tune drumming in her ears was becoming more memorizing, slowing her down. Branches snagging on her clothes, scratching her pale skin, Sarah toppled into a large clearing, sweat pouring from her, her fear a ripe aroma that filled the air. Coughing fitfully, she pushed herself shakily to her knees and that was when she saw _her, _reflected in the lake before her. Gunmetal grey orbs, cold yet sparkling, skin the colour of gold and hair a shining sleek avalanche of snow cascading down her back. Emeralds decorated a blood red gown, and she was barefoot.

"W-who are you?" Sarah gasped doing her best to scramble away.

She was so very pretty. They always were very pretty, prettier when they screamed too and this one was no exception. Blonde with mismatched eyes of green and hazel and the softest skin she had ever seen. A smile tilted her lips.

"In'am," she whispered back, voice soft and silky, "my name dear one is In'am."

As before she hummed gently and Sarah realised, not sure how, that she was snared. Trapped with nowhere to go, she prayed another would come along and save her. Running a thin finger over her cheek, In'am sneered maliciously.

"Oh my, your blood smells so divine."

Blood, she could _smell_ her blood? Oh sweet God what on earth had she gotten herself into?! Quivering under her icy gaze, Sarah tried as hard as she could to claim some sense of courage, clasping onto it for dear life, but it was no use and it was when she saw the approaching shadows she realised her faith was much worse then she first thought.

The end had come and she came with a smiling face.


End file.
